What Now?
by JTTFanForever
Summary: What happens when Jo becomes pregnant but Kendall isn't the father. Then who is it. Will a friendship in here last at all? Surprising twists and turns. Nothing seems as it seems. Read to find out whose it is.
1. Chapter 1

**What Now?**

_What happens when Jo becomes pregnant but the father isn't Kendall? Then whose is it. Will a friendship in here last? _

Jo stood in her apartment with her friend Camille pacing back and forth not sure if she was ready for the results. She then stopped and slumped back on a chair continuing to wait.

"Are you nervous Jo?" asked Camille

"Of course I am." replied Jo

"If it's positive then what are you going to tell to Kendall?" wondered Camille

"Well that's the thing if I am it isn't his." responded Jo

Camille's hair flew down in surprise not believing what her best friend had just told her. Camille didn't expect that to happen at all. She was starting to wonder who's it was if she is pregnant.

Jo continued to sit there when a beeping sound happened. Jo got up grabbing onto the test taking a quick look at it. He facial expression went down in surprise not believing what it just told her. She knew it was going to change her life now.

* * *

The four boys of Big Time Rush were down by the pool on long chairs enjoying a nice day while Jo was looking out of a window seeing the four friends there and her boyfriend Kendall. It was going to be hard to break the news to him what she just found out.

Kendall then got up from the long chair his back straight and aligned with sunglasses on. He looked off to both sides looking at his fellow friends and Big Time Rush group. He smiled liking his friends a whole lot and nothing is going to change that.

Logan took off his sunglasses at the moment looking up at the sun for a mere moment. He then noticed Kendall sitting up. Logan just continued to lie on the long chair. He put the sunglasses back on.

"What's wrong Kendall?" asked Logan

"Nothing." responded Kendall

"I know something's wrong whenever you get that look there has to be something on your mind." told Logan

"Ok I somehow got a feeling but I don't know what exactly." replied Kendall

Just then Carlos and James straightened up from their long chairs. James still had his sunglasses on over his eyes and still has his good looking ego maniac hair of his. Carlos took his helmet off putting it on the chair.

"I think it's the mood." said Carlos

"Guitar dude." snapped James

Off on the side guitar dude was there visiting and he has his guitar out strumming peacefully, glumly and kind of a depressing mood song at the moment on the guitar. It made all of the guys uneasy at that moment. Guitar dude then stopped when he heard his name.

"Sorry guys didn't mean to." replied Guitar dude

"Thanks." said Kendall

The guys just continued to sit there on the long chairs putting their sunglasses back on if they were off. Carlos put his helmet back on and they continued to lie down on the chairs trying to enjoy the nice sunny day.


	2. Chapter 2

**What Now?**

Jo came in the palm woods she was just at the doctor's office to make sure the results were correct. The results were definetly correct and she stood there near the door. She saw her friend Camille standing.

"So?" responded Camille

Jo put her hands down to the side not wanting to say anything at all because of what the doctor told her. It was going to be weird now.

"You know you're going to have to tell Kendall anyway." said Camille

"Yeah I know." replied Jo

"Well there he is." pointed Camille out a door over to the pool

Jo sighed she was going to have to do it anyway. She started to walk slowly playing with her hand nervous to tell Kendall the truth about what's going on and something else that he isn't going to like. Jo then went out to the pool area putting her hands down. She went over to Kendall who was on a long chair at the moment.

"Kendall I need to talk to you." said Jo

"Okay talk." replied Kendall

"In private." finished Jo

"Okay." muttered Kendall getting up off the chair

Kendall then walked off with Jo and they went somewhere kind of private so the two of them could talk. Jo stood there and she had started talking telling Kendall the truth.

The other guys were still on the chair looking at their friend Kendall who was off on the side talking to his girlfriend, Jo. The three friends were wondering what was going on with the two, on what they were talking about at the moment.

They saw that Kendall's face got surprised and shocked at the same time wondering why that was going on his face. They knew it has to be some sort of news that he is getting at the moment.

Carlos, James and Logan all looked at each other for a moment then continued to watch their best friend out off on the side talking. They then stopped watching when Kendall came over walking over to them. They put their sunglasses back on. Kendall stopped for a moment and then he went down on the long chair going down on it. He looked up for a moment.

It was silence for a while as no one had said anything. They just continued to stay there on the chairs for a moment. Carlos and James were looking up to the sky. Carlos still has his helmet on his head for some reason. James still has his good hair and good looks as what he says. Logan took his sunglasses off.

"What did Jo want?" asked Logan

"That . . ." muttered Kendall

Logan sat up straight knowing that this doesn't sound good at all. He knew that kind of voice from Kendall. It means that there's something wrong that Kendall isn't saying. Logan looked at his best friend.

"Okay what is it Kendall?" replied Logan worried now

"You guys really want to know?" pronounced Kendall

"Yeah if we know what's going on then maybe we could help." told Carlos

"So what is it Kendall?" said James

Kendall just stayed there on the chair not moving, wondering if he should really tell his friends the truth of what he found out. He still couldn't believe it at all but he can handle it.

"Okay the thing is. I don't know how and I don't know why but somehow Jo is pregnant." told Kendall

"What?" screeched Logan so surprised putting so much force into it that almost the whole pool heard him

"Keep it down." ordered Kendall

Logan went back down not believing what Kendall just told him and the other two that Kendall's girlfriend is pregnant. Logan's lip had started to quiver at the thought of Jo being pregnant.

"Like I said she's pregnant but the thing is it's not mine." told Kendall

"But how's that possible you're the only one she's ever with." exclaimed James

Carlos and James were in complete shock now about the news. They knew it had to be something surprising what the news was. But when they heard Kendall say that it isn't his that's when they got in a state of shock. It was just too weird to them how their best friend's girlfriend is pregnant but with someone else's baby.

"I want to find out who this person is." said Kendall outraged

"I'm with you I want to find out also." replied James getting up

"You can count me in also." said Carlos also getting up

The three friends were standing there at the pool and they looked at Logan who was still on the chair. The three were wondering if Logan was ever going to get on up off the chair.

"You going to come with us?" questioned James

"No you guys go I'm going to stay here." muttered Logan

The three friend then left the pool area carrying there things going up to the apartment to change and then to see if they could find out who the guy was who got Jo pregnant. Logan just continued to sit there on the long chair.

Not that far away Jo was sitting down on a regular chair looking down on herself holding on some papers. She then looked up to see that Logan was alone by himself. She continued to look at him wondering what he was thinking at the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**What Now?**

_I'm now going to be posting a new chapter every week. So hope you guys like the anticipation for the next chapter. This next one will be up probably by Wensday or even Thursday but Friday at the latest. Thank you for reading my first Big Time Rush fan fic story. I have written stories for another area so thank you for reading this one new story for me. I thought of it out of nowhere. _

The three friends were off on a hunt to find out who the father was to Jo's baby since that she's pregnant. Kendall still can't believe it himself that his girlfriend is pregnant. It just came to a complete shock.

Kendall was walking all around the place looking at all the guys wondering by the way they looked he could find out. No one seemed to fit the bill that he was looking for.

The other two were going over to the other guys interrogating them bringing them over to the wall. They were playing good cop bad cop asking questions about what they have been doing the past month. James was being the good cop and Carlos was being the bad cop to all the people they past interrogating.

"Well nothing is working." said James

"State the obvious." said Carlos

"So what do we do?" asked Kendall

"Not sure." muttered James

"Look Jo is getting up." told Carlos pointing at Jo over in the pool area

Jo got up from the chair she was at and Logan got off the long chair that he is on. They both started walking then bumped into each other. Jo's papers went to the floor scattering everywhere. Logan's thing went down to the ground that he was holding.

Logan and Jo went down grabbing their things that are on the ground. They kept on grabbing their things. They then went back up their backs aligning then they looked at each other real quick. Their eyes were locked in each other's staying still. They didn't do anything at all where they were standing.

Carlos, James and Kendall saw the two standing there looking at each other wondering what was going on. They thought that it looked kind of weird what they even saw.

Logan jut continued to stand there looking at Jo. Just then Jo ended up walking away but she tripped and fell right away. She went to the ground nearly knocking Logan down. He was there and he got up then he helped Jo on up from the ground.

"You okay?" asked Logan

"I'm fine." muttered Jo

"You sure you're fine." responded Logan

"I'm fine Logan." told Jo

Logan smiled then giggled looking down. He thought that things were not going to be normal. It was going to be like a hay wagon ride for the next while for him. He just stood there looking at Jo.

Kendall looked out at his girlfriend, Jo and his best friend Logan wondering what was even going on. Kendall was wondering why his best friend was practically hitting on Jo. It's what it looked like to him.

The other two were looking out also wondering what was going on. They thought that they really need to get girlfriends now. Carlos was looking all around the place.

"I call the palm tree." told James

"You and a palm tree." responded Carlos

"Why not?" muttered James

"Can you guys be quiet I want to know what Jo and Logan are saying." said Kendall

Carlos and James rolled their eyes then they slapped Kendall lightly. They then looked at Jo and Logan standing there doing nothing really at the moment but look at each other.

Jo's hair was going down with each strand playing all around going along with the cold, salted wind which was only light at the moment. She was wondering why the wind was so light at the moment.

"What's going on with those two?" asked Kendall

"I don't know." responded James "Maybe a friendly conversation." James practically spat in Kendall's eyes

"That was my eye." told Kendall "And why are you pointing and flirting with a palm tree that's like fifteen feet away?"

"It's going to mine." growled James

Logan was still standing on the spot that he has been standing on for like five minutes now. He looked down on the ground then he sat back down on the long chair. Jo sat down on one right by that chair.

"Logan you do know what's going on right?" said Jo kind of serious

"Kendall told me and the other two." shrugged Logan

"I thought so." muttered Jo looking down to the long chair "I just can't believe this happened."

"We can't either." smiled Logan not knowing what to even say then he saw something "Okay why are they looking at us talking?"

Jo looked off to the side seeing that Carlos, James and also Kendall watching her talk to Logan. She couldn't believe, what they were even doing then groaned looking down.

"Do they even know when not to spy?" groaned Jo

"I do some of the spying business myself with them." told Logan

"You think I should tell him?" asked Jo

Logan looked down not knowing how to respond to that question. Then he looked up at Jo who was still in a state of shock about something at the moment about something. They just continued to sit on the long chairs. Logan doesn't know what to say to Jo and Jo doesn't know what to do or say.


	4. Chapter 4

**What Now?**

_I just did this out of the ordinary hope you like my new chapter._

Logan and Jo were still sitting down on the two long chairs in the pool area with Carlos, James and Kendall watching them talk. But the thing was Jo and Logan weren't talking at the moment.

"Um . . . I should go." said Logan

"Yeah ok." replied Jo

Logan got up from the spot he was at then he went out of the door. He then stopped where his best friends were spying from. Logan put his hands on his hips with a stare going right through them.

"What?" responded Carlos

"What are you guys doing?" asked Logan

"Uh seeing how everything was going over here." said Kendall

"Flirting with a palm tree." said James

"Oh okay." started Logan then he looked off to the side then he got caught off guard "Whoa what you're flirting with a palm tree?"

"Don't ask us why." told Carlos

"Alright I won't ask." spoke Logan

They all just continued to be where they were standing, kneeling or just scrunching down to the ground. It was weird how three of them were still behind the plant from where they were spying.

* * *

**The three friends **entered their apartment 2J seeing Kendall's mother Mrs. Knight there and also Katie sitting on the table playing her game on her portable gaming system. She was making noise as she kept playing it.

Carlos and James ended up going to the table themselves sitting down; Logan went over to the couch going on it slumping down while Kendall went over to his mother's side. They were all just not sure what to do.

"Hey Kendall." said Mrs. Knight

"Hey mom." muttered Kendall

"Ok what's going on Kendall?" asked Mrs. Knight putting something down

All of them looked over at Kendall and his mom fixed upon to what he was going to say to her. The guys were really surprised to how Mrs. Knight is going to respond to the news at all. Katie was just sitting there still playing her game but she was also listening in now. It was like tuning into a show on television. They were wondering how the other two were going to respond.

"Mom . . ." muttered Kendall who was looking down as he said that kind of whispering it "Jo is pregnant."

All of a sudden there was clanging, voices had stopped there was no movement at all going on in the room. Everything was now fixed on Kendall and his mother, Mrs. Knight. Katie had stopped playing her game looking at her brother.

"What?" responded Mrs. Knight

"But the thing is it's not mine." told Kendall

"It's not yours." muttered Mrs. Knight looking at him

"No." spoke Kendall

Just then there was a knock on the door and everyone looked at the door for a moment. Kendall then went over seeing his girlfriend Jo there and also the method actress queen, Camille. The two of them came in the room.

"What's going on?" asked Mrs. Knight

"Um . . . to tell the truth." told Jo

"What truth?" responded James

Jo went over to the couch where Kendall, Carlos and James got up going over sitting on the floor, to the couch or on chairs. Camille went in going on the couch herself. They were all wondering what Jo meant about the truth. Katie and Mrs. Knight went to their rooms in the apartment.

Jo was playing with her hands at the moment knowing what to do or what to say. She then looked up.

"Okay the truth is that . . ." started Jo "Well . . . um . . ."

Logan rolled his eyes while everyone was looking at Jo wondering what she is trying to say at the moment. They just continued to sit where they were at the moment trying to figure out what Jo was trying to say.

"Um . . . well . . ." Jo tried again "Uh . . ."

"The thing is I'm the father to Jo's baby." told Logan saying it for Jo

Carlos, James, Kendall and Camille all were open mouthed at the moment really shocked to what they just learned. Camille got up from where she was then she slapped Logan right across the face then went back to her spot where she was sitting. Kendall was looking down not believing this at all what he just found out that his best friend Logan got his girlfriend, Jo pregnant. The thing that Kendall was wondering was how it even happened.

"Um . . . wow, well how did it happen?" asked James

"I can't believe this." screeched Kendall getting up "You got my girlfriend pregnant."

"Well sorry I knew from the beginning whose it was." told Logan

"So tell us the story." instructed Camille "The truth."

"Okay it was just a normal day." started Logan

_Logan was in apartment 2J at the moment by himself. He had just gotten back from Rocque Records from 2 hours of vocal warm ups, 5 hours of non-stop recording and also doing some dance lessons from Mr. X. He was going so hard on them that Logan's feet were numb and his legs almost felt like jelly. He was sitting on the orange couch at the moment._

_Logan was almost close to groaning about his legs hurting so much and them feeling so terrible. He then heard the phone in the apartment ring so he got up from the couch. He then grabbed the phone._

"_Hello." said Logan_

"_Hey Logan." said Jo's voice on the other side kind of quivering "I could really use someone right now."_

"_Okay I will be right there." told Logan hearing how her voice sounded_

_Logan put the phone down then he looked up to the ceiling knowing that he really should not go there but Jo didn't sound very like herself, at the moment. So he decided to go out of the apartment going to Jo's apartment. It took him a few minutes until he finally got there. He knocked on Jo's apartment door when a second later Jo opened it up._

"_Logan." quivered Jo looking at him_

"_What is it?" asked Logan_

"_It's . . ." started Jo looking at him ready to get it out "I might have to move back."_

"_What but why?" asked Logan_

"_My parents, they are forcing me to go back." told Jo_

_Logan went in the apartment more going over to the couch there sitting down. Jo then went over sitting down on it herself looking at Logan not knowing what to do. Jo set her head down on Logan's shoulder ready to cry now. She rubbed her eyes._

_Logan looked down on the ground with Jo on his shoulder. He then shifted a little bit on the couch with Jo still on him. Logan then put his arm around Jo bringing her closer so she could have someone to cry on. Logan kept rubbing onto her shoulder as she continued to sob silently._

_Jo looked up at Logan who was being so nice to her by being by her side when everybody else was having fun. It was great to actually have a friend at the moment. She then somehow snuggled closer to him getting into a tight embrace letting her tears fall down even more. _

_Logan looked at Jo still rubbing on her shoulders as his arm was still around her. He wants Jo to be fine even though she is with Kendall. Logan knows that he is kind of with Camille kind of not. _

_Jo looked up at Logan who was looking off to the side thinking about something. _

"_Are you okay Logan?" asked Jo_

"_I'm fine." said Logan_

"_Alright." said Jo_

_Logan put his other hand on the couch then he looked down at Jo who was looking at him at the moment. Jo and Logan ended up moving forward slowly without even noticing it at all when all of a sudden the two of them met in the middle their lips touching. Jo ended up putting her hand on Logan's shoulder while Logan put his hand through Jo's hair. They continued to stay locked in the kiss that they were in._

_They then separated for a moment looking at each other then they went back in kissing. Logan still had his hand in Jo's hair but he ended up moving closer to her while sitting on the couch._

_As time went by they were still kissing but the thing was Logan ended up staying the night at Jo's apartment place. Logan was on the couch sleeping with Jo kind of on top of him. Logan has his arm around her as they continued to sleep there through the night._

_The next morning Logan woke up to find that he was still in Jo's apartment and that she was on top of him at the moment. Jo woke up also seeing that she was on top of Logan. They looked at each other then Jo got up off the couch then Logan got off also. Jo ended up putting a blanket around her bringing Logan over to the door._

"_Thanks Logan for being there for me." told Jo_

"_You're welcome." responded Logan_

_Logan turned around to go out the door when Jo turned him around they then looked into each other's eyes for a moment before they ended up going in kissing again lightly on the lips. Jo has her arms and the blanket around the two of them. They then got much closer as they continued to kiss there on the spot. It was so weird how this was going on. Logan ran his hand through Jo's back as they kept in the kiss. They then separated for a moment then they went back in to kiss each other. _

_Logan couldn't believe that he was doing this to Camille who practically likes him and couldn't believe what he was doing to his best friend's girlfriend at the moment. His friend Kendall was going to hurt him. He was betraying his best friend._

_Jo was feeling the pain that she was going through about betraying her boyfriend by kissing his best friend. She couldn't believe it herself but she was also betraying her friend Camille who was practically in love with Logan. _

_They just continued on kissing without thinking what they were doing to their best friends. They really didn't care at the moment about their friends as they continued to make out. _

_Logan then touched Jo's neck as they continued in the make out session that they were having. A second later they pulled apart from each other looking right into each other's eyes. They kissed for one more quick second._

"_I should go. Get back to 2J and the others. They are probably wondering where I am right now." told Logan_

"_Ok." replied Jo kissing him real quickly on the lips "I will probably see you down at the pool later."_

"_Alright." smiled Logan_

_Logan then grabbed the door handle then he pushed it then he went out in the hall. He waved to Jo who waved back at him. Logan then ended up leaving the area going back to his and his friend's apartment 2J. _


	5. Chapter 5

**What Now?**

_Logan had changed into his swimsuit then he put on a short sleeved shirt then grabbing onto a few things. He then went down going to the pool area. He saw his friends out on three long chairs. Logan put his stuff on a long chair by them. The others took their sunglasses off._

"_Where were you Logan?" asked Carlos_

"_You never came back last night." said James who has a palm tree by his side_

"_Sorry about that." responded Logan_

"_It's okay, things like that always happen." said Kendall_

_Logan bit his lip knowing that best friends don't make out or sleep with their best friend's girlfriend. Logan just stood there then he went down on the long chair going on it. He looked up. Logan still couldn't believe that he had just slept with Jo last night. He also can't believe that he made out with her and now he can't tell the others or Kendall._

_Carlos put his helmet on then he put his hand slapping it against the top of the helmet. He then grabbed his sunglasses putting them on over his eyes then he looked over to Logan._

_James was touching the palm tree and flirting with it for some reason. James then touched one of the top long leaves soothing it. He then rubbed on the trunk of it also. James pointed at it and smiled._

"_What are you doing James?" asked Kendall_

"_Hey get your own girlfriend or . . . palm tree." responded James trying to think for a quick second_

"_Okay that's weird." muttered Carlos to himself looking at James he then saw Logan's face "Ok what's up Logan?"_

"_There is nothing wrong with Logan . . ." started Kendall then looked over at his best friend "Ok there's something wrong with Logan."_

"_Yeah I just said that." argued Carlos "So what is it?"_

"_Nothing, there's nothing wrong." lied Logan_

_He knew that he was lying to his friends that there was nothing wrong when the thing was he ended up sleeping with Jo. He still couldn't believe that he did that and that he also ended up making out with her._

_Just then Jo came in the pool area wearing normal clothes sitting down at a chair. Logan looked at her with an I-can't-believe-this look. She saw him have the look on his face and she knew what he meant by his look. _

_Jo looked down thinking about the previous night with Logan making out with him, then they ended up sleeping together on a couch so there wasn't a whole lot of room and then this morning they ended up making out again. Then kissing before Logan left her apartment. She continued to look at Logan still remembering everything just like Logan. Kendall saw the two of them looking at each other._

"_Why are you looking at Jo?" asked Kendall_

"_No reason." responded Logan snapping back out of the look he was sharing and the trance he was kind of in_

"_Ok." muttered Kendall_

* * *

_**An hour and a half **__later the guys went up to the apartment 2J together holding onto their pool things and some other stuff. Once they got in they changed into their clothes then went out to find Kelly there._

"_Kelly what are you doing here?" asked Kendall_

"_You guys are supposed to be at Rocque Records in twenty minutes. So start to get a move on." told Kelly_

"_Oh god." started Carlos "Come on."_

_The four of them started to run out of the door going to Rocque Records together running there. They kept on running racing on there seeing who could win at a running race to get to where they record. They kept on running and were trying to get there._

_They then got there then went inside it they tumbled in. They finally got there with like one minute to spare. Just then Gustavo came out and found his dogs on the floor._

"_Ok dogs we need to start." said Gustavo Rocque then stopping real quick hearing quick solemn breaths "Come on dogs get up. We need to start on vocal warm ups."_

_The guys got up still deep breathing from the running they just did going into a room. They all got together. They needed to do vocal warm ups at the moment. They had started doing all sorts of stuff, they ended up repeating some different things that really help the voice out, the voice along with the vocals for when they sing they kept on doing the warm ups for a while. They kept on practicing their voices for when they were going to do some new songs. _

_After doing two hours of warm ups they had started doing some recording in the booth for a time. They were in front of someone else who was part of the company while Gustavo was in his office at the moment doing some work. They were doing more and more recording and stopping like every ten seconds to listen what the person was telling them what they should do to make it into their type of sound and what it sounds best for them. They nodded showing that they got what the person was telling them. _

_They continued on with the recording in the booth that they were in doing more and more recording every ten seconds which turned to every fifteen seconds. Then somehow it turned to every six seconds of recording that they stopped and had to hear what the person was saying. They kept working on the song and as it continued on the starting groaning more and more. Their voices were starting to get hoarse and also very raspy at the moment. _

"_Ok guys you are done with the recording for the day." said the person from the company_

"_Finally." groaned James_

"_Hallelujah." replied Kendall_

_Just then Mr. X came in the room and they stopped they couldn't believe that they now have to deal with dance lessons with him. They just did some yesterday and made progress about one fourth of the way. They still had like three fourths more to go to finally get everything done with._

_They went out going to another room with Mr. X wearing something suitable to wear while they were doing some dance rehearsing. They ended up doing all sorts of interesting new moves that they had to do over and over until they got to one step at a time. If three people got the whole move right then they had to do it over until all of them got it right. They ended up stumbling, falling and tripping to the ground. It got kind of chaotic while Mr. X looked at them through his sunglasses. _

_The ended up doing some simple turns or even twists but then it got more complicated as they went in farther into the move. They had to do it more and more until there was no stumbling, bumping into each other or hitting each other in the face every time thanks to someone who does it quite a bit._

_They kept on doing more dancing that day with Mr. X who kept giving them new moves and going over yesterday's moves. He even went through the moves they did yesterday that they failed at. They tried those moves again getting them better that day for some reason. They still had a whole lot left to do though._

_They did more moves that Mr. X kept teaching them doing some of the moves they were taught that day and started putting the moves together doing some different routines. They also used the moves from yesterday also to make some other small routines. They did some spinning around then adding a bit of flare to it. They kept on doing more moves taught by Mr. X doing more and more._

_They did some more dancing but the four of them all collapsed to the ground together one at a time. Logan was the one who went down last. Carlos was lying on the ground his head facing to Mr. X, James was lying down also with his arms spread out like an eagle, Kendall was on the ground his arms practically snapped to the sides of his body. Logan was perched against the wall so he was in a sitting position. _

* * *

_**An hour later **__all the guys were back at the palm woods. Carlos, James and Kendall were down at the pool area on the long chairs. They were relaxing after a long day at Rocque Records. They were just there with sunglasses on looking up to the sky or reading a magazine or book. _

_Logan was up in 2J at the moment on the couch when he thought that he should see how Jo was doing at the moment. He got up from the couch going to the door then going out. He ended up going to her apartment place which did not take that long. He knocked on the door then waited for a second._

_Jo opened the door seeing that Logan was there she was glad to see him at the moment and not Kendall. She smiled at Logan opening the door so he could come on inside. He went over to the couch sitting down then Jo sat down on it also._

_They just sat there by each other with Logan's arm around her with Jo who was snuggled up against him with her head on his shoulder. She was glad to have someone to be there for her. She was glad to have a friend._

"_Everything will be alright." said Logan muttering_

"_You sure?" asked Jo looking up at him_

"_Yeah I'm sure." responded Logan _

_Jo smiled then she snuggled up closer to him with a blanket on her because she was a bit cold. She ended up closing her eyes for a moment but she felt a little drift less once her eyes were closed._


	6. Chapter 6

**What Now?**

_Jo was with Logan someone who is really nice and caring. She likes that he was there helping her. It was hard that things have to be a certain way because your parents practically force you to go back. Jo was glad that Logan understands this type of thing. _

"_Have you talked to your parents about this?" asked Logan_

"_No." responded Jo_

"_Maybe you should. If you have a say in it then maybe they could change their minds." told Logan_

"_Really?" said Jo_

"_Yeah." replied Logan_

"_Ok thanks Logan." smiled Jo_

_The two of them looked at each other then they ended up kissing yet again on the couch a day later. Logan moved closer to Jo putting his hand behind her neck while he was sitting there. Jo really likes Logan knowing that he's nice, smart and also very cute. She just continued on kissing him before they separated from it. _

_Jo looked in Logan's eyes knowing that they look amazing before they ended up kissing again. They couldn't believe it at all that they kept kissing even though they were practically with someone already. Logan thought it was interesting how things were with Jo. Their relationship was definetly interesting then most relationships. _

_They separated then they looked at each other with Jo smiling at Logan not knowing why. Logan then went back in kissing Jo who ended following him. They were happier than they ever have been. It was weird how they make each other happy and how things can be so neutral about each other. _

_It was weird how they just continued to stay there kissing still not believing what they were doing but didn't care. Jo put her hands up on Logan's shoulder then she locked her arms around his neck. Logan felt himself move forward closer to Jo. They kept on sitting there kissing then they pulled apart._

"_Wow." muttered Logan_

"_Logan there's something that I have been having trouble with." told Jo_

"_And what's that?" asked Logan_

"_For a while now I've been trying to break up with Kendall. We are just so different and things are too weird when I'm around him. Things always happen so I thought I should just break up with him." said Jo_

"_Wow, really?" responded Logan surprised but kept a calm voice_

"_Yeah I just think it's time since there has been nothing going on between me and Kendall." replied Jo_

"_Well you know that you are going to finally tell him at some point." told Logan_

"_Yeah I keep trying to but he's so happy and just like being around me." said Jo_

_Logan just stood there on the couch looking at Jo hearing what she was telling him that things weren't working out for her and Kendall. He knows that things happen for a reason and he actually heard this reason straight out of Jo. He totally understood._

_Jo went really close to Logan snuggling up to him her arms around him kind of tired, drowsy and out of it also. She really wants someone by her side and was glad that someone was Logan. Logan is smart knows how to pull things together and gets his friends out of trouble. It's the one thing that makes Jo like his comfort and how neutral his personality was with hers._

"And that's how things started to spin off." said Logan

"Causing twists and turns for me." replied Jo

Jo and Logan were both telling the story at different points so the others got the view of what happened between both of their eyes. Jo was holding onto Logan's hand at the moment rubbing it.

The others were looking at the two of them still not believing that Logan was the father of Jo's baby. Camille was just pissed off about it and how the two had also kissed. Kendall was flabbergasted that he learned that Jo has been trying to break up with him for a long time now, like two months possibly longer. The three guys and Camille couldn't believe it.

"I really didn't mean for things to happen." said Jo

"And I didn't mean for them to happen because of me." replied Logan

"It just happened." confirmed Jo

The others nodded understanding what the two were saying and telling them at the moment. Kendall and Camille still kind of couldn't believe it at all that the person they had a relationship with was doing something with each other.

"So you were saying that in the past that you want to break up with me." said Kendall

"And I still do Kendall I'm sorry it's just of what keeps happening between us and that we are different. Now I'm going to have a baby where Logan's the father and it's going to be weird. So I'm sorry Kendall we still have to break up." told Jo

"I get it." muttered Kendall

"I'm sorry." apologized Jo

Kendall nodded his head understanding everything now. He still couldn't believe it but if it is for the best then he's going to have to do it. He knows that Logan is going to have to be on Jo's side and that he is going to have to pursue everything now. They all just sat there looking at Jo who was hanging her head down.

She still couldn't believe that she had to do this but she had to even though she has been with Kendall for a couple years. She may be sixteen but it was hard to let go of Kendall even though she has been trying for like two months. Jo just has been doing it because they have been growing apart and also because of the baby that was going to come.

"Well I should go." replied Jo getting up

Jo and Camille got up going over to the door going out. Jo was going out to her apartment and Camille was going down to the lobby area. They both had to do something at the moment.

Logan sat there looking at his friend Kendall who was outraged and mad at Logan. It was crazy how everything had went. None of them expected that to happen.


	7. Chapter 7

**What Now?**

_The next chapter won't be up for a few weeks now. I have a test Monday and then I have finals the rest of the week so it's going to be a little while for the next chapter. I hope this covers it until then and my other new story. Please review if you can. _

Over the course of the next two weeks things went from crazy to out of control with everyone. Kendall and Logan were fighting and arguing like there was no tomorrow. James was getting in a relationship with a palm tree for some apparent reason. Then there was Carlos who was starting to break some rules at the palm woods.

Camille wasn't going up to Logan like she usually does and slaps him and does other stuff. Camille was still doing her method actress stuff but she went over to Kendall instead.

Jo was becoming more moody than before her moods were changing quite a bit really and she was also starting to have cravings within a week. She was having trouble now. She just could not believe it at all.

Logan was still his usual smart ass he is to like practically everything. He was around to doing his smart ass remarks and other things. He just stood there on the side crossing his arms. It was his usual bluntness to his friends that was going on at the moment.

Things were getting crazy at the palm woods with the friends going all around messing things up. Camille popping up everywhere slapping Kendall on the face and there was Jo who was getting moody and crabby. Things weren't going so well for Jo but they could be worse.

Logan has been with Jo helping her out. Logan was starting to learn more about her. He couldn't believe it that she was different than he expected. He didn't expect that things with her were so mutual between them.

Time kept going and things were becoming oddly not much better because things were getting worse for Jo. Camille started to hit Kendall hard but Kendall ended up going after a new girl. Her name is Hannah and she was practically Kendall's type.

When Camille learned about that she got upset she was hoping to go after Kendall now that since Logan was practically with Jo now. So things were starting to get hectic.

At the moment Kendall was with Hannah at the pool area talking to her. Hannah's shoulder length light brown golden hair was in the sunlight shining giving it more of a golden glow.

"So what are you hoping to do now that you're out here?" asked Kendall

"Well living in Christoval Texas was great but I came out here in hoping that one day to hopefully become a singer or an actress. Because I was always singing and acting so then I got discovered and they asked me if I wanted to come out here." told Hannah

"Wow that's really cool." said Kendall

"I know that you are one of the guys from Big Time Rush I'm a fan myself. I love your music it's very catchy." replied Hannah

"Thanks." smiled Kendall

Hannah looked at Kendall with her green eyes. She couldn't believe that she likes him. It was crazy how she came from a small town that is mostly of land and not very many people so not very many houses. It's weird from going from a small town in Texas to a big city in California.

Hannah never like this expected it to happen. She has been a Carlos fan from the beginning now she was becoming a Kendall fan instead. She thought that he was nice and that he kind of reminds of her a little bit. She always kind of a leader with her friends.

Kendall saw a white flower on a hedge right by him. He grabbed he flower and he gave it to Hannah. She smiled taking the flower and then looking at him with very pretty precious green eyes. It was very thoughtful of Kendall to give her a white flower from the hedge.

"Thanks Kendall." said Hannah "You are the first friend I made here and hopefully things can get better between us."

"That'd be great. You will make a lot of friends here I know that for a fact." responded Kendall

Over on the side Camille was with Carlos and James sitting beside them. The three of them couldn't believe what has been happening around here at the Palm Woods. James was with a palm tree right beside him. He was flirting with it for some odd reason.

"Why are things getting crazy at the Palm Woods?" asked Camille

"I don't know." said Carlos

"I mean Logan gets Jo pregnant, Jo dumps Kendall then Kendall ends up with this new girl at the Palm Woods, Hannah Joyce. Then Jo is with Logan now practically and he is always with her. James is always flirting with a palm tree. Carlos is getting in trouble like every few hours. Katie is always bickering with Mr. Bitters now. Can this place get any more hectic?" wondered Camille

"I don't know." said Carlos

Camille was still watching Kendall and Hannah talk about what's been going on and other things. They were having a good time talking about how things can be from changing to one place to another place.

"I heard that you were with someone else before." said Hannah

"Yeah but it didn't work out." responded Kendall

"How so?" wondered Hannah

"My friend Logan got her pregnant and then she broke up with me. She knew things weren't going to be good for us anyway." told Kendall

"Wow I'm sorry that happened." apologized Hannah

"Things happen you have to move on." said Kendall

"And you have." finished Hannah

Hannah smiled at Kendall knowing that he did move on. That he was paying attention to her a small town girl from Texas. She thought that things can be quite interesting when you move to a new place. Hannah and Kendall continued on talking.


	8. Chapter 8

**What Now?**

Logan went out of Jo's apartment going back to his apartment/hotel room where he lives with his friends. Kendall's mom and his younger sister also live there. It has been a crazy time since they got there. Logan kept on walking when all of a sudden he nudged someone.

It turned out to be Hannah the new girl that Kendall likes now. Logan doesn't know why Kendall likes her. It is crazy Kendall seems to have a thing for some of the new girls at the Palm Woods.

"Hey you're Logan from Big Time Rush and Kendall's friend." said Hannah

"Yeah I am." replied Logan "I have a question for you."

"What's that?" wondered Hannah with her light brown golden hair kind of shining in the light

"Do you like Kendall?" asked Logan

"I don't know he is very nice though." Hannah admitted with her hands planted on her sides "I heard that you got his old girlfriend pregnant."

"Yeah it was an accident . . ." started Logan walking with Hannah "I literally didn't mean to. Things happen and well that happened."

"Do like Jo yourself?" asked Hannah

"I really don't know I'm just helping her out since well I'm the father of the baby." told Logan

"It's hard to say who you end up liking when you start to get older." said Hannah

"Yeah I know we're only sixteen so we still have like eight years till we know what we really want to do or be with." agreed Logan still walking

Logan and Hannah kept on walking together in the halls of the Palm Woods wondering what was going to go through there talking. They got quiet for a few minutes and then they stopped outside of the room that Hannah was staying at when she is here.

They just stood there at the door looking at each other. They looked at each other for a moment. They then went in and they ended up kissing not expecting it to even happen at all. Logan placed his hand behind her hair and they just stood there.

Just then the door opened to the room and there stood Hannah's father at the door. Logan and Hannah had stopped when the door opened. Logan put his hand down looking at her father. He looked bitter and stern at the moment looking at him.

"It's Logan is it? You got the other girl pregnant didn't you? Kendall's old girlfriend?" said Mr. Joyce

"Dad!" said Hannah with a bit of a do you really have to in her tone

"You better go." said Mr. Joyce

"Bye Hannah." said Logan

"Bye Logan say hi to Kendall for me." replied Hannah

"Alright." muttered Logan

Hannah went in her room closing the door. Logan then went down walking going back to the place where he was staying. He opened the door and he went in it seeing the others in there.

"Where were you?" asked Carlos

"With Jo." told Logan pointing at the door

"Okay well we're going to have to go to Rocque Records in a few hours to meet with Gustavo and also Mr. Griffin about something." said James

"Okay anything else?" asked Logan

"No nothing they just said to be there in a few hours." said Kendall

Logan just stood there not knowing if he should tell Kendall that he just kissed Hannah the other girl Kendall likes. Logan doesn't know what is even going on with him. Logan doesn't mean for things like this to happen at all.


	9. Chapter 9

**What Now?**

_I am so sorry about the long wait I've been so incredibly busy these days homework has gotten way worse. I'm going to be signing up for new classes soon for next year. I never expected the wait to be this long. _

Jo was in her apartment/hotel room at the Palm Woods at the moment and she was only about two months and two weeks pregnant so it hasn't been a real joy ride for her. She never expected anything like this to happen to her at all. She never expected to get pregnant at such a young age at sixteen years old. She was just in over her head at points.

Jo was sitting down wondering how things were going to get once things get farther into her pregnancy. Jo still couldn't believe that it was Logan who got her pregnant but she's okay with it. Logan's a nice guy and she knows that. She likes Logan for personal reasons. She liked Logan from the beginning but was never willingly to tell Kendall about it.

Jo looked down at herself wondering if she was ready for this to become a mother even if she is only sixteen years old. Her parents know they are thrilled but are worried for her safety since she is young. Jo still doesn't know what to do for the baby. She wants to do what's right for both her and the baby that's going to come.

She was thinking that she could do an open adoption so the baby can have the parents who are ready and old enough and so she can still see her own child that she brought to the world. She was also thinking that she should keep it but that is going to lead to a lot of distractions, a lot of help from her parents, help from Logan and non stop crying and everything else. She's not sure if she's ready for that at all.

Jo was only sixteen and wasn't sure if she could handle this at all. She looked out the window wondering if she could get any answers at all to what she should do. Things have always been weird for her. She never expected things like this to happen at all. Things had gotten from crazy to hell.

* * *

**The guys of Big Time Rush **were in their room loft area where they stay. They were together like they usually are. James and Carlos were playing dome hockey together while Kendall was watching TV and Logan was reading a book on his scientific ways.

"So how are things lately?" asked James

"Fine things would be better is Logan didn't go all smooching on my old girlfriend Jo and getting her pregnant other than that things are just fine. I'm having a great time with Hannah she likes me for who I am. She is sweet, charming and also very caring unlike someone else who's a backstabbing two timer faced demon that is now pregnant with my best friend." snapped Kendall

"Whoa trying to get all snappy snappy are you Kendall?" replied Logan practically almost rolling his eyes

"Why yes I am?" responded Kendall clicking the remote turning the television off

"Hey I'm sorry things happen." told Logan

"Things like a best friend getting his ex girlfriend pregnant and the guy still likes her is that a problem Logan?" snapped Kendall nearly shouting

"Well yes it's a problem but technically things do happen leading to some problems on a path but soon that path turns and you end up going through a different direction. Look at you you're happy with Hannah, you like her, she likes you I say that's quite magical." smiled Logan using his brain like normal

"I guess my life has turned normal now that I'm with Hannah." said Kendall sympathetically "My life was never normal with Jo."

"So why waste your time with someone who wasted your life that really wasn't a normal life." responded Logan

"Mmm . . . Logan's got a point there." Carlos wiped his mouth with his sleeve of his shirt

"Does anyone know where my hairspray went?" asked James

"No." screeched Logan and Kendall irritated about the hairspray at the moment

"Look don't waste your time with someone who kept your life living on hell when your life can be smooth operating and almost perfect with someone who is full of joy and has a _glass window_." emphasized Logan

"Glass window?" repeated Kendall

"Don't ask." pronounced Logan shaking his head

"Okay I won't but you're right things weren't so good before and things are better for me now." smiled Kendall thinking about Hannah

Logan looked down to the ground for a moment and then he turned his head to the window seeing it was dark outside. There were no stars because of the city lights or because of the clouds in front of them. It was an interesting night.

* * *

**Jo was still in her apartment **sleeping on a couch clutching onto a blanket with worries. She knew that things have changed it could have been for the better or for the worst. A low gush of wind went on top of her and she felt herself shiver a little bit. Just then the windows opened and so did the door to the balcony that is right by the pool.

Jo got up wondering what just happened looking all around and closing the windows up. She looked out at them then closed the curtains then looked behind her for a moment. She then looked ahead of her.

Jo then walked throughout the apartment/hotel room then she went over to the doors to the balcony. She was about to close them when she saw something whooshing in front of her. Jo stepped out to the balcony feeling the cool air on her with the blanket making her feel comfortable but not warm. Everything felt amazing outside with the wind going against her hair.


	10. Chapter 10

**What Now?**

_I'm so sorry about this super long wait of mine. I've just been dealing with a lot of homework, tests, projects, having a life and parents. This is the last chapter of my What Now story. I will continue on in my next story which I will start once school ends. The sequel will be in progress as soon as I can but I hope you enjoy this last chapter until the next story. I'm finally up with this new and last chapter of the story I hope you enjoy it. _

Jo was in her apartment/hotel room in the Palm Woods at only three months now and she was really exhausted now. She can't believe that she is even pregnant and with Logan. She never expected it at all to happen to her at such a young age and not even ready.

Then there was her dad who was pretty excited about the baby coming but he was pretty pissed off when he found out. But he came to his senses and was helping his daughter out with everything.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Jo got up from the couch going over to the door. She opened it up seeing Logan standing there at the door.

"Logan." said Jo standing there "What are you doing over here?"

"To see how you were doing." answered Logan

"I'm glad you came over." said Jo

Logan smiled as he went in Jo's apartment as Jo stood there. She looked at Logan who was looking at her. Logan went in wrapping his arms around Jo as she stood there. Jo put her chin on Logan's shoulder as she stood there. She couldn't believe this at all.

"Everything will be fine, Jo." muttered Logan putting his hand to her blonde hair

"No everything is not fine Logan. I'm pregnant by you of course, I have no boyfriend, my dad is helping me, not much support, the New Town High cast practically hate me because I'm pregnant which will not send a good message to the fans and worst of all I'm sixteen." said Jo

"Shh." whispered Logan in Jo's ear

"Logan." replied Jo

"What is it?" asked Logan holding her

"Why did this have to happen to me anyway?" responded Jo asking a question

"I don't know it can happen to anyone though. It doesn't seem to matter how old you are anymore. It just happens to people when they are thinking and when they aren't thinking also. I guess this happened to you because you were under a lot of pressure and dealing with Kendall for a long time. So the thing was you went to me for some moral support and everything but somehow that turned into something a little too cozy and that's how this happened." explained Logan

Jo looked up at Logan as he explained everything to her getting kind of confused but it was okay. It was only an explanation though so it really did not matter.

"Can you explain in a shorter version Logan?" asked Jo

"Yeah it was pressure and Kendall causing you to come to me for comfort. That's why this happened." told Logan

"Thanks and I still can't believe this." muttered Jo

Logan put his arms down from Jo still standing there. Jo looked up at him knowing that they were going to get through this together. They really couldn't believe any of this at all. They wish that this didn't happen yet it did happen to them.

Jo was looking up at Logan knowing that things will be alright for the two of them. She then went into him placing her lips to his real gently. Logan stood there kissing Jo back. He couldn't believe how everything was going on between them now. There was too much but Logan separated from the kiss with Jo looking up at him.

"Everything will be just fine Jo." said Logan

"So what's going on between us Logan?" asked Jo

"What do you mean?" responded Logan

"With the baby and everything are we together? What are we going to do about the baby?" wondered Jo

"I don't know anything yet on the baby's fate." said Logan looking at Jo who just stood there looking at him "But with us we're responsible, smart and we work well together."

"But are we together?" questioned Jo

"We are." replied Logan nearly whispering

Jo smiled as Logan was holding her hands and rubbing them gently as they stood there. They couldn't believe it at all that they were now officially together as a couple. Jo went in to Logan as he wrapped his arms around her as she stood there in the hug.

Logan ended up rubbing her hair letting his hand go right through. The two of them couldn't believe how things came to be between them. They never expected to be having a baby together and now to be officially a couple it was going to be even more, crazy for them.

Just then Mr. Taylor came in the room seeing his daughter wrapped up in the arms of Logan. He stood there for a moment seeing that his daughter was finally happy and in the arms of someone who was great to her. If she was happy then Mr. Taylor was happy also. He just wants his daughter to be happy and that's it.

Mr. Taylor then left the room leaving his daughter giving her privacy with Logan. He thought it would probably be best.

Jo ended up moving her head to Logan's shoulder staying there glad to have Logan. She just felt so safe right there. Logan stayed there looking down with his eyes closed knowing that everything is going to be fine.


End file.
